I let her be
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: (Told in Kiba's point of view) Kiba has been in love with Hinata since they were kids. Hinata and Kiba are best friends, Hinata is in an abusive relationship with Naruto. Kiba watches as Hinata falls deeper and deeper into depression. Every time he sees her she has more and more bruises, more and more scars, physically and emotionally. Then Sasuke comes into the picture. One-Shot


_**I let her be**_

I watch as Hinata and Sasuke run around the yard playing with their 2 kids. One is a boy, his name is Itachi after his uncle who passed away before he was born, he's 10 years old. He has dark hair like Sasuke, but his eyes are light like Hinata's, he has Hinata's shyness but Sasuke's deadliness.

The other is a girl, also named after someone who passed away before she was born, her name is Hanabi. She's 7 years old, she has Sasuke's attitude and coldness, she has Hinata's hair and Sasuke's eyes. But no matter how odd the children are, when there around their parents they smile wide, showing off their dimples that they both got from Hinata.

I watch as they run around the yard playing tag, all laughing and having fun. I smile, it's a beautiful picture really. I start to think back to the past, back when if I had made the right choices...It could have been me there, instead of Sasuke.

0000000000

Hinata and I met in first grade, we started to talk to each other when we were assigned to be partners in a class art project. After that we became best friends, her and me till the end. I began to like Hinata more than a friend, but I was to sissy to ask her out so instead...I let her be

It was in middle school when we met Naruto. He transferred to our school from Europe, as soon as Hinata saw him there was a shine in her eyes. I wasn't surprised when she told me she liked him, he was the goof ball of the class always making her laugh.

I have always loved seeing Hinata laugh because I could see her beautiful smile, she would always blush and stutter when Naruto was around. She aways use to tell me how much she liked him, how she liked that Naruto didn't care what people thought of him.

How he was a free spirit, unlike her. To her he was this magnificent mysteries creature, he was a ray of sunshine in her dark and gloomy life, he always could make her smile. Hinata didn't have a good life, her mother had died giving birth to her sister Hanabi.

After her mother died her father changed, he wasn't the same caring person as he used to be. He would drink everyday and sometimes hurt Hinata and Hanabi when he was drunk.

Hanabi passed away from sickness when she was 10 years old. Hinata was 14, she was so devastated, she was depressed for months after her sister died.

But then came Naruto, he put a smile on her face again. He made her happy again, he made her want to love life again. He got the old Hinata back.

It wasn't surprising when Naruto asked out Hinata in our junior year of high school, of course she said yes and they started dating. I was heart broken, but I knew that I couldn't do anything about it, she was in love with him so...I let her be.

Everything was perfect with them, they were happy, Hinata was happy she was always smiling and telling me about how sweet Naruto was to her. It was perfect.

But then when we were in our first year of college Naruto's parents suddenly died in a car crash, after that Naruto changed. He was always in a bad mood, he was never happy anymore, he wasn't the same goof ball anymore.

Hinata also changed, not immediately at first but she also started to change over time, she smiled less she would make excuses of why she couldn't hang out. But I knew it was because of Naruto that she changing and why she wasn't the same anymore.

It wasn't till a year later did I notice the strange bruises that would show up on Hinata's body, she would tell me that she would fall and sometimes bump into things. I believed her because Hinata has always been a bit clumsy, but then one day I saw a bruise on her neck, as if someone had choked her.

Thats when I knew that Naruto was beating Hinata just like her father used to. I told her to leave him but she would cry and say she couldn't leave him or els he might hurt himself. I looked at her surprised when she told me that, Naruto had beat her and she still loved him.

So just like all the other times...I let her be. It's not like I could go and beat up Naruto, he could fight, he beat up plenty of guys over the years into a bloody pulps. I was scared of Naruto, he has always had a dark side but he didn't show it until his parents died.

Every week at least once Hinata would come to my apartment in tears and covered in fresh bruises, he would beat her and I did nothing. Every day Hinata smiled less, every day a little piece of her heart will break. Naruto was slowly killing Hinata everyday in the most agonizing way, yet she still stayed because she had no were els to go.

But still...I let her be

Then one day she smiled again, It felt like the sun had come out after years of rain. I didn't know it then but that was the day she met Sasuke, her knight in shining armor. They had a class together in college and they became friends.

She was still getting hurt everyday but now she had hope in her eyes again, something that hasn't been there in so long.

I remember being waken up at 4 in the morning by a phone call, it was from the hospital. Naruto finally did it, he beat Hinata so bad she had to go to the hospital. In my pajamas and messy hair I drove to the hospital in a hurry.

When I got there I went to Hinata's room expecting to find it empty but when I opened the door I saw someone I didn't know sitting in a chair next to Hinata's bed holding her hand. It was Sasuke, he turned when he heard the door open.

He looked at me, he had red eyes, a sign he had been crying. He stood up and walked toward me asking me who did this to Hinata. I didn't answer and looked away, he grabbed my collar and asked me again.

This time I told him, I panicked and told him everything I knew. He let me go and stormed out of the room leaving me there. Later I found out that Sasuke had gone to Naruto and beat the living crap out of him.

After Hinata came out of the hospital he helped her move out of her apartment that she shared with Naruto and move into his instead. Sasuke saved her, she cared deeply for him and for the first time in years Hinata began to smile every day again.

After 6 months Sasuke proposed to Hinata, she said yes. I remember sitting in the front row as I saw them say their vows, I saw as they kissed for the first time as man and wife. Not long after the wedding we found out Hinata was pregnant.

They were so happy, I have never seen Sasuke with so much emotion. I remember the day Itachi was born, how happy Hinata and Sasuke were. Everything was perfect and everything is perfect even now.

I watch as the 4 of them run around the back yard of Hinata and Sasuke's home. I had originally came to ask a favor of Hinata but instead I turn around and just like all the times before...I let her be


End file.
